Forever Whatever After
by dress to impress
Summary: Boarding school.  No parental supervision, 24 hours a day. Throw in insane roommates, crazy parties, floods of homework, college applications, sneaking out and crushes, and you get a crazy, fun filled year. OC story.
1. Prologue

**AN: The OC form is at the bottom. Please submit your OCs!**

* * *

><p>A huge white building stood in the distance. The slanting roof was painted a bright, cheerful cherry red, and the arched double doors were made of a dark wood. The white walls were dotted with windows that were decorated with several candy coloured curtains. The lush green lawn had scattered tress, both large and small. Around back was a huge swimming pool complete with diving boards and deck chairs. Finally, surrounding the compound was a tall, intimidating black gate with swirls and dips everywhere in the fancy metal.<p>

It had a slightly cottage-y look, and appeared quite charming and picturesque. Overall, it was a very nice looking place.

"It looks like a mental institution!" Stan snapped, scowling at the picture of the building. It had probably been photoshopped anyway. It probably had floors that were gonna fall through the moment he put he stepped foot into the damn place. The pool probably had mildew at the sides. And he'd bet the building had _at least_ ten holes in it.

Stupid Park County. Stupid school. Stupid _boarding school._

Sharon pursed her lips. "Stan, it looks nice. And that's where you're going."

"But-"

"Tell me, Stanley, which school you'd go? Huh? Park County High is the only school here!" His mother pointed at the brochure. Sighing softly, she lovingly placed hand on her son's shoulder. "I know it'll take some adjusting, but all your friends will be going there. You won't be lonely. And the building is all new. Boarding school won't be so bad."

"It's in Middle Park!" He was grasping at straws now, after having tried several arguments the past few days, all of which had failed against his mother's mum-ness, which allowed her to win arguments simply on principal, which wasn't fair _at all_.

"Which is only an hour drive away from South Park at the most."

Damn, damn, damn!

"Mum, can't I just-"

"SHAROOOOON, THE TOWN'S BEEN INVADED BY ALIENS!" Randy yelled from the living room.

"Dad, someone's just throwing potatoes at the window." An annoyed voice followed Randy's frantic one. "You're such a turd, dad, seriously."

Stan was pretty sure Sharon had to have cheated on Randy before she was pregnant with him, because there was no way he shared any genes with Randy Marsh.

"You know what? I'm going to go pack my bags early." Stan mumbled.

"It worked, Randy!" Sharon whispered excitedly.

Climbing the stairs, Stan scowled.

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, the end of the intro! The OC form part, which is what you're here for. I can't wait to see all your awesome OCs. Sorry the OC form is so long!<strong>

**XOXO  
>Clarissa ;)<strong>

**PS: All roomates will be chosen by lucky draw, AKA out of my hat :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Year: (The canons are seniors)**

**Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Religion:**

**Height and Physique:**

**Appearance: (Hair, eye colour ect.)**

**Make Up:**

**Personality:**

**Crush: (at least two or three, please!)**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Clubs:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**What's your style?: (Ya know, clothes wise)**

**Favourite TV Shows:**

**Parties?:**

**If you answered yes, do you drink?:**

**Normal classes/some average classes and some honours classes/all honours classes?: (This will determine your character's homeroom, and classmates for certain subjects. Oh, and all the students in Park County will be there, from South Park, Middle Park and North Park. So there will be quite a few homerooms. How can all the students fit in that school anyway? Well. They just can XD)**

**Best Subjects:**

**Worst Subjects:**

**Anything else:**


	2. Midnight Slurpee Run

**AN: You guys rock super hard! I'm seriouslah. I didn't expect that many OCs to come in. I really didn't. You all made me smile super, super big.**

**Now comes the hard part. I really loved all your OCs. I did. But there are only so many I can take, you know? So I'm very sorry if I didn't pick your OC, but I couldn't work all of them in. The response was a lot more than I expected it to be. Some of the characters I accepted will appear more than others, but if your characters name is here, you can be sure she'll pop up at least once every few chapters.**

**Now introducing the awesome OCs (in no particular order), and their even awesome-r (so totally not a word) creators!**

**Lucky Day – Doomed-Orange-Parka  
>Arissa Carter – Strawberry Fudge Cake<br>Nicole Walker – Black Striped Hat  
>Lucy Montgomery – Kootie Bomb<br>Katrina Berlitz – Kari the Robot Bunny  
>Riot May – Miss Monday Mourning<br>Leighton Blake – kleighcx3 (I just realized that her name is like, the two GG stars. Awesome!)  
>Alyssa Hope – Chocolate-Devine-Waffles<strong>

**I'll do my utmost best to keep them in character. Please tell me if I get them out of character. Seriously, I won't be offended at all! Just be like: OMG, MY OC IS, LIKE, TOTALLY OOC RIGHT NOW, 'KAY. FIXXXX THIIIISSSS.**

**Okay, maybe not like –that- but you get it! XD**

**Uh huh. So, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>A dark haired boy stood, a scowl etched on his good looking face, blue eyes narrowed as he glared at the building in front of him.<p>

It was even bigger than it was in the brochure. It had _at least _five floors, and had three additional buildings attached to the main school, making it an E shape. Next to the sparkling pool was a huge field, complete with a running track around the edges. At the front, right after the gates, was a pale, grey gravel ground, with a platform that held the American flag, which was waving on a high flagpole in all its glory.

It looked so perfect that it was unbelievable. It made Stan hate it even more.

He scowled harder.

"You're cheerful today," an amused voice interrupted his hatred for the place.

"Fuck off, Ken," Stan mumbled darkly, turning to glower at the shorter boy.

A huge grin spread across Kenny's face as he slung an arm around Stan's shoulders.

Ever since Kenny had finally exposed his face in Middle School (at Cartman's insistence), he'd become an instant chick magnet. Out of nowhere, girls were falling weak at the knees if he so much as glanced at them with his baby blue eyes or simply flicked his surprisingly soft blonde hair. Kenny might not have been very tall, standing at only 5'8, or very smart, since he had to work to keep a B average, but he just radiated this confidence, this aura that took the girls by storm.

"Love you too," Kenny sang happily, pulling Stan closer to him.

Shoving the poor boy off, Stan struggled to keep scowling.

"God, you're so gay."

Kenny snorted. "Please. I've slept with half the girls in South Park. I'm straight."

"As an eight, maybe."

Winking, Kenny smirked. "You know it!"

Laughing, Stan grabbed his two suitcases and dark green backpack. "Whatever dude. Let's go check out this hell hole."

* * *

><p>The hall ways were scattered with students. Most of them were lugging heavy suitcases and duffle bags with them. Left and right, boys and girls were hugging and chatting, happy to have found their friends. A few hung back, eyes darting around frantically for familiar faces. Some pulled their luggage with them, keeping an eye out for their section of the building. Several teachers were holding up sign boards and directing the teenagers to where they had to go, depending on which part of the county they were from. A loud voice came on over the PA system.<p>

"All students please listen up! Each section of Park County has been given a specific colour. Once I read that out, please proceed to the teachers wearing those colours. North Park, go to the teachers in red. Middle Park, yellow. South Park, green."

The teachers all waved their arms, rounding up the students who streamed towards them.

"You got that? They will tell you where to go. Please help us to make your first day of school more orderly so dinner can begin promptly at six thirty. Thank you, and have a nice first day."

A nervous looking girl walked timidly towards one of the teachers in green, tugging her light blue suitcases along with her, maneuvering her way through the sea of students. She shook her head, trying to get her long auburn hair out of her face. She wished she hadn't packed her pink beanie into her bag, but it was too late for that now. Biting her lip, she approached the friendliest looking adult, a smiley young woman with a short, blonde bob and aqua highlights.

"Um, excuse me," Katrina stopped in front of the woman.

"Oh, hey there! I'm Miss Carly. But you can call me Miss C," the blonde exclaimed, smiling widely, her bright green eyes meeting Katrina's sky blue ones. "South Park?"

Katrina nodded, warming up to the woman.

"Okay. Take a right here, and then turn right again. After that, go up a flight of stairs on the left, and hey, you're already in lecture hall three! Go see the list of roommates on the notice board. Freshman on the far right, seniors on the far left. Then just go to your room and say hi to your new roomie." Miss C rattled on, saying it all in one breath. Then she noticed Katrina's hair. "Nice hair. I'm loving the streak!"

Katrina smiled, tugging absentmindedly on the aqua streak in her hair. "Oh! Thank you, my aunt dyed it for me."

"Rockin'. See ya soon." Miss C waved Katrina off in the correct direction and turned to speak to another student who'd just approached her.

Feeling slightly more confident, Katrina walked off towards the lecture hall, wondering if Miss C would be one of her teachers this year, and hoping she'd get one of her friends as a roommate.

Maybe it'd be a great year after all.

* * *

><p>"LUCKS!"<p>

Lucky turned around just in time to see a very excited Arissa Carter pouncing on her.

"RISS!" Lucky squealed, hugging the other brunette back. "How cool is this school?"

"So cool!" Arissa smiled, flashing her flawlessly straight pearly whites. "This is going to be the best year _ever_."

"Uh huh! Hey, have you seen the roommate list yet?" Lucky asked, praying she didn't end up rooming with Millie. God, she couldn't _stand_ that girl! Shallow, superficial, bitchy… The list could go on and on.

Arissa shook her head. "Nope, not yet. Wanna go together?"

"Sure!"

The best friends chattered along the way to the lecture hall.

"Your bangs are still yellow, huh?"

"Yup!" Lucky proudly patted down her brown bob and dyed blonde bangs. "We're gonna be eighty, and my bangs are still gonna be like this."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they are. Anyway, please tell me you're taking some honours classes!"

"You're in luck." Then she paused, forest green eyes narrowing. "Don't even say what you're thinking, Riss. I swear-"

Stifling a laugh, Arissa tried in vain to resist the horrible pun, but, alas, it was to no avail, as was every attempt to not use a Lucky Day pun.

"But you're the lucky one!" Arissa blurted out, grinning from ear to ear.

Lucky groaned. That right there was an example of the horrible drawbacks her name had. Like annoying puns that got older every single time she heard them. This included, but was not limited to:

Lucky Charms,

Lucky Clover, and

Luck and key (she really had no idea where this one came from, but Clyde had insisted it was the awesomest nick name ever, which was annoying simply because _they were all so awful_)

"Come on, that's one of the oldest puns ever. It probably already rotted and died in a tomb before it had the chance to live!"

"You've heard worse."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But that one's in the top five."

Clasping her hands over her heart, Arissa gave a mock gasp. "Oh my gosh, top five! It's a dream come true. I'd like to thank all the little people!"

Lucky rolled her eyes at her friend, pointing to the crowd of people by milling around a room. That had to be the lecture hall.

A teacher in a bright green shirt that had Kermit the Frog on it approached them.

"South Park?" He asked, grinning toothily at the girls.

"Yup!" They chorused, linking arms.

"Alright!" He hi-fived them. "Sign in is in the front of the LH, and the roommates list is on the notice board to the left."

"Thanks!"

Arms still linked, the girls dumped their suitcases to the side and skipped over to the board, ignoring sign in. After all, they had bigger things to worry about, like who they'd be living with for the next year.

Greeting their other friends, the duo ran their fingers down the board, searching for their names, and, more importantly, the names next to theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOMATES LISTING, LEVEL THREE (GIRLS) AND LEVEL FOUR (BOYS)<strong>

**Students will please note that there will be NO changing of roommates.**

_South Park: Seniors (Girls)_

_Annie Faulk and Lola Weston_

_Wendy Testaburger and Leighton Blake_

_Katrina Berlitz and Millie Kays_

_Heidi Turner and Esther O'Malley_

_Sally Darson and Sally Turner_

_Lucille Montgomery and Arissa Carter_

_Nicole Walker and Riot May_

_Bebe Stevens and Lucky Day_

_Rebecca Tucker and Alyssa Hope_

_Mandy Verge and Nelly White_

* * *

><p><em>South Park: Seniors (Boys)<em>

_Stan Marsh and Tweek Tweak_

_Craig Tucker and Leopold Scotch_

_Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski_

_Clyde Donovan and Kenny McCormick_

_Francis Jacobson and Bradley Biggle_

_Christophe DeLorn and Damien Thorn_

_Token Black and Gregory Smith_

_Jason Kellerman and Leroy Gibbs_

_Kevin Stoley and Jimmy Valmer_

_Bill Allen and Fosse McDonald_

* * *

><p>"Thank you all students for arriving in LH1."<p>

Alyssa looked down from her seat in between Kyle and Leighton. A tall, confident looking middle aged lady was standing at the podium, speaking into a microphone.

"I'm your new principal, Justine Williams. Now, as you know, all the schools have-"

And that was when Alyssa zoned out. Twirling her blonde highlights around her finger, she sighed.

"How boring is this?" Leigh whispered to her, her long orangey-blonde hair falling into her face.

Alyssa turned to face her best friend. "SO boring."

The duo had been friends for a pretty long time, though it had taken Alyssa some time to break down the walls Leighton had built around herself. But in the end, she'd managed to. And they'd become the best of friends.

"Please note that curfew is at twelve AM every night. Well. I guess you could call it morning. We were going to make it eleven, but we figured you wouldn't listen to us. Am I right?"

Cheers from the seats.

"I knew it. Now onto classes. Though you may be split up into North, South and Middle park for your rooms, during classes, you will all be grouped together. That means that, typically, there will be more than one class per level. Even for the honours students, there will be more than one honours class per subject in each level."

Both Alyssa and Leighton perked up at that. They both took all honours classes, and had since middle school.

"We might not be in the same class." Alyssa looked worried. "But if all the North Park and Middle Park kids hate me?"

"Nah, they can't hate you." Leigh smiled at her friend. "But if they do, you can just ignore them. Or throw stuff at them. Like erasers."

"No way. I already lost ten of them last year tossing them at random people."

"See? It's fun!"

"Will the two of you shut up?" Kyle poked Alyssa's arm, looking annoyed. "Some of us want to pay attention."

"Nah, it's just you." Leighton piped up, smirking at the Jewish teen.

"Seriously. Shut up."

They talked even louder for the rest of the assembly, before they were released to go bed, just to spite him.

* * *

><p><em>Slurpee. Must have now.<em> Were the first thoughts to enter Lucy's mind when she woke up. Normally this wouldn't be much of a problem, since she could just walk to the 7-11 near her house. But she wasn't at her house, and there was no 7-11 nearby, so she'd have to drive. As in with a car. But she didn't have a car.

Damn. She knew she should have persuaded her mum to buy her a car to bring to the school.

It was one thirty in the morning too, but that really wasn't a big problem compared to her lack of transport to go get her precious slurpee.

Frowning, Lucy wrinkled her brow and glanced around the room, looking for inspiration for a solution to her problem. Then her eyes landed on her roommate, who was fast asleep on her bed, curled up into a ball, clutching her toy bunny.

Lucy'd been pretty happy when she'd been paired with Arissa, who not only was fun and nice, but was half Asian like Lucy. Both girls, and, of course Nicole Walker were exceedingly proud of their Asian heritage, with Lucy being a mixture of Chinese, Japanese and Filipino, Arissa being proudly Singaporean and Nicole waving the Malaysia flag high.

And Lucy knew for a _fact_ that Arissa had brought her new BWM with her.

A smile lighting up the tall girl's face, she crept over to the brunette. Positioning her face directly above Arissa's, Lucy took a deep breath.

"WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY!"

"OH MY GOD!" the shorter girl screamed, shooting up. "Luce, I'm going to KILL you!"

"Noooo, you won't. You love me too much. Will you drive me to 7-11?"

Disbelief crossed the still drowsy girl's face. "Wha- 7-11? You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

Falling back onto the bed, Arissa shut her brown eyes. "Go away."

Lucy pursed her lips.

"I'll get you a slurpee!" she offered, grasping at straws, desperately wanting the slurpee. "Come oooon, Riss!" Lucy snagged Arissa's arm and shook it. "Puh-lease?"

One of Arissa's eyes opened. "You'll buy me a slurpee?"

"Yes!"

"I'm totally gonna regret this tomorrow." She mumbled, pushing herself out of bed. "Fine, I'll drive you. But I'm holdin' you to the slurpee!"

Lucy started doing a victory dance, swishing her long, stick straight black hair around and waving her arms in the air.

"Awesome! Love ya, Riss!"

"Uh huh. Wait! Stop dragging me out of the room! I need to put on a bra first!"

* * *

><p>Riot was woken up from her wonderful slumber by the loud screams of the two girls in the connecting room. Since none of them had been given the keys yet, the door had remained locked.<p>

"What's going on?" Riot mumbled, propping her head up with her elbow, turning to face Nicole, her roommate and fellow redhead.

Riot had surprised just about everyone after she'd dyed her hair a bright and bold fire truck read and chopped it to layers in Freshman year. But everyone said it suited her, so the response had generally been favourable. Except for Mandy and her stupid cronies, but Riot didn't really care what they though. In her opinion, they could go shove their blonde extensions somewhere else.

Nicole, on the other hand, had natural strawberry red hair that she'd gotten from her father. It was pretty long too, reaching till her waist.

"No clue!" Nicole tipped her head to the side, still wide awake, fingers poised above her laptop keyboard.

"Nic, do you ever sleep?"

Contemplating the question for a few seconds, Nicole paused.

"Nah! Sleep is over rated anyway."

Riot quirked an eyebrow at Nicole. "But you're always taking naps whenever you feel like it!"

Like in Physics class. How Nicole had gotten into honours Physics, Riot would never know. Nicole was always sleeping during class or reading under the table.

"Shhhh." Nicole wiggled her fingers in the air. "No one has to know."

Just when Riot was about to retort, Lucy's head popped into their room through their main door.

"Riss and I are goin' on a midnight slurpee run. Wanna come with?"

Nicole grinned. "Sure!"

Riot frowned. "I dunno, I'm still pretty tired…"

"Aw, it'll be fun!" Lucy shot them her best Lucy-smile and did jazz hands.

"Well… Okay."

Grabbing her phone, Riot followed Nicole out the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now take a right. RIGHT! NO, NO, YOUR OTHER RIGHT!" Lucky face palmed. "Right, Arissa, right!"<p>

"Sor-ree! I'm not used to driving this car!"

Nicole giggled from her seat at the back of Token's car, in between Lucy and Riot. Along the way down to the car park, they'd found Lucky, who was going down to the kitchens for a midnight snack, and dragged her along with them. Then Arissa realized she'd forgotten her car keys. Far too lazy to go back upstairs, the girls had borrowed (stolen) Token's car since he always kept a spare set of keys in the trunk, which was never ever locked.

"Right is always right, no matter whose car you're in!" Riot pointed out.

"I'll get back to you on that when I'm awake." Arissa grinned, pulling over.

"Oh crap! I didn't bring any cash." Lucy frantically searched her pockets.

"Me either." Nicole confirmed. All the other girls agreed that, at the moment, they had no money whatsoever.

Riot rolled her eyes. "Great. Now we're in front of 7-11, but we have zilch cash."

"Wait! I think Token keeps some spare money in the glove compartment!" Leaning across, Lucy opened said compartment and snagged the emergency money.

After all, it was clearly an emergency!

The five girls, all still in their PJs, strolled into the store.

"What's up?" Nicole cheerfully greeted the employee working the cash register.

Not even flinching, the middle aged lady waved at them.

"YES, SLURPEE!" Lucy yelled, racing back to the cash register to pay for her frozen slush and sugar. "Hell yeah!"

Walking over to the slurpee machine, Nicole wondered which flavour to get. Coke was a classic, but green apple was awesome too. And her favourite colour was green, too. Oh, and sour cherry looked pretty good too! All pink and bright and shiny.

Which one to get? So many choices. Nicole had never been good at making decisions. That's why she liked her other people decide for her. That way, if anything went wrong, she could blame them.

"Which one should I get?"

Lucky looked up. "Hmmm. Coke?"

"But I don't want coke."

"Then why'd ya ask?"

"Stop judging me." Nicole hissed, poking Lucky's arm.

"Uh huh. Totally. I'm gonna go pay now."

Nicole gazed at the different flavours.

Clearly this was going to take all day.

"NICOLE! HURRY IT UP!" one of her friends yelled.

Making a decision, the girl just decided to get all three. She poured all of them into one cup and skipped over to the register.

"We're gonna be trashed tomorrow." Lucky said, sipping her coke slurpee.

"That's nothing. Besides, there aren't even lessons tomorrow. What I'm worried about is when Token sees his gas tank level and money missing…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty, it's over for now. Hope you guys liked it! :D Did ya see what I did with the 'Miss C' thing? Y' know, Miss C and missy? (Yes, very lame, I know XD) I like Miss C. I wish I had cool teachers like her. MAJOR BROWNIE POINTS FOR THE ONE THAT CAN CATCH MY NCIS REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.<strong>

**Oh, and I need to ask. Would your OCs have casual no-strings-attached sex? If not, would they have sleep with their boyfriend? Or are they adamant with the no-sex-before-marriage rule? Please answer in a review or PM!**

**I also need to say that in the course of the story, your OCs might do some very dumb things. But, hey, it's high school. So can I please have permission to go crazy your OCs as long as I don't make them OOC/get pregnant/die? It'd be great if you'd allow me to do that. :D**

**Once again, PLEASE tell me if your character is OOC.**

**See ya soon! –insert huge totally not at all discreet wink here-**

**Review :D You totally want to. And please answer the question! And include whether it'd be okay for me to make your OC do dumb things every now and then.**

**See ya soon!**

**dress to impress**


End file.
